zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Dead Series/Invasion of The Dead 2/Chapter 5
To Lake Hylia Lance and Arsia made their way towards Lake Hylia. First, they had to ride a raft down the Hylian River, a great river that divided Hyrule into two sections. On one side, there was Death Mountain and the Gerudo Desert. On the other side was The Lost Woods. The river fed into Lake Hylia. Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town were actually located between two of the largest tributaries of the Giant River. Snowpeak formed a border between Hyrule and the "other lands." Well anyway, the two heroes had to ride a raft down the river to Lake Hylia. Conveniently, there was a rather large raft just sitting there, so Lance and Arsia got on the raft. Lance cut the rope holding the raft in place, and the heroes began to move downstream. However, about ten feet from where they started, a couple of Stalfos climbed out of the water and onto the raft. Lance slashed at the Stalfos, and Arsia fired arrows at the Stalfos. More and more kept coming, until Lance and Arsia were at the spot where the Hylian River emptied into Lake Hylia. However, there were several boulders blocking the river. Lance used "Split" on them and the boulders were destroyed. However, behind the boulders, someone had blocked the river with a floodgate. There was a switch on top of the flood gate and a small jar near it. Arsia used "Flurry" to lift up the jar and put it on the floodgate, causing the flood gate to open. finally, Lance and Arsia had made it to Lake Hylia. Lake Hylia Lance and Arsia looked around the Lake. They saw several Stalfos and Redeads. They then noticed someone killing the creatures. They went to help him. It turned out the person killing the Stalfos was Otru! Otru used a ball and chain as his main weapon and was extremely skilled with it. Lance and Arsia joined the battle and killed all of the undead mostrosities very quickly. Otru then began to talk to htem. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" "We're here to free the Great Fairy of Water from the undead army," said Lance. "Oh, okay. But why..." Thus, Arsia and Lance began to explain the situation to Otru. "That's odd...oh well. Looks like I have no choice but to believe you. Here's what I know. First of all, don't drink the water, as something poisoned it. Secondly, yhose fiends seemed to crawl out of the ground over there," said Otru as he pointed towards a dying tree. "Wait a second..." said Lance. The other heroes had no clue what Lance was talking about. However, they watched as he used "Split" on the ground near the tree, and a hole opened up. "How did you..?" "Lucky guess. I'm betting the Great Fairy of Water is imprisoned down there. Let's go!" The heroes then jumped down the hole. Underground Grotto The hole in the ground led to some sort of underground grotto. As soon as the heroes walked into the center of the room, several tekkites dropped down and attacked them. Lance slashed a few in half with his claymore, Arsia sent several arrows right into their eyes, and Otru crushed the remaining few with his ball and hammer. The heroes kept exploring the dungeon, defeating enemies and opening chests containing rupees and what-not. Then, the heroes walked into a room where the roots of the dying tree reached into. As the heroes proceeded to the door on the other end of teh room, those roots actually covered the doors. Then, a creature which appeared to be a Hylian made out of plant matter came down from the root system of the tree. It attacked the heroes with the roots of the trees. However, the heroes figured out what to do; Arsia stunend teh creature with an arrow, Lance severed the roots connecting the man to the tree with his claymore, and Otru flattened it with his ball and chain. This killed the creature, and a chest appeared where it died. However, the roots remained over the doors. Otru opend teh chest and found two items; a sharpened edge which could fit over a claymore, which Lance put on his blade, and a spiked ball for his ball and chain. Lance slashed the roots with his newly sharpened blade, and the roots died. The heroes then saw a giant door, used the boss key (which they had found earlier), and opened the door. Tainted Plant, Toxibaba In the room, there was a large pool of poisoned water. As the heroes looked into it, a giant Deku Baba came out. It spat venom towards Lance, who dodged the attack. Arsia fired an arrow at it, whiched caused it to lower its head. Otru then hit Toxibaba with his spiked ball and chain, causing it to fall to the ground. Lance then slashed at the vines around Toxibaba's "neck" until one of them was severed. Toxibaba then rose again, and the heroes repeated this process until Toxibaba's head came off. However, the battle wasn't over yet. The head itself began to roll around and tried to crush the heroes. Arsia shot it with an arrow, which caused it to stop. Lance slashed at the spot where teh head had been severed until Toxibaba opened its mouth. Otru then hit the exposed inside of Toxibaba with his spiked ball and chain, killing the creature. The water was then purified. Toxibaba's stem dried out, causing the heart to fall out of the creature. Like last time, Lance picked up the heart, which made the heroes feel stronger, and then heart disappeared, Lance, Arsia, and Otru walked into a portal which brought them to the Great Fairy of Water. The Great Fairy of Water "Well done heroes. I am Neptunia, Great Fairy of Water. Thanks to you, there is only one fairy left to free. However, the Great Fairy of Fire will be the hardest to free. Doubtlessly, Zander's army is fortifying themselves at Death Mountain. However, before I continue, let me tell you who the knight of the Water Element is. He Otru. Before you leave, I will give each of you the ability to grant a new spell. Lance, you can now cast "Pillar." This spell causes a pillar of earth to raise you or one of the other heroes up. It can also cause a pillar to fall from the sky onto one an enemy. However, it takes a little while to cast. Arsia, you can now use "Galeforce." This spell can cut through vines and other things. It can also be used to damage an enemy, although it doesn't do a huge amount of damage. Otru, you can now use the spell "Chill." It causes water to freeze, creating temporary platforms on bodies of water. It can also be used to freeze enemies; the only drawback is that it does no damage. Well, best be on your ways now. Freeing the Fairy of Fire will allow us to bless you, giving you the power to beat Zander and his Four Horsemen. Good luck." Category:Fanfic